Late Valentine's Speacial: LeoLetta
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Who knew that in a blink of an eye, your memory could be gone for good? Heart broken, Leo moves on. His love, on the other hand lived a happy life. When her mom brings up the subject of her friends, she gets flashbacks. Will those flashbacks lead to disaster...or laughter? TMNT-nick. Pop, Ellie-PopcornWolf10. Other OCs-me. Slight Apriltello. Dear No one, Imagination-vevo.


**Hey, guys, I was singing to one of my songs on my MP, then I was like, 'hey let's ship Vi and Leo!' So here I am making Leoletta. Feel free to suggest more ships.** _Flashbacks in Vi's POV._ [Vi singing Dear No One by Tori Kelly] (Leo singing Imagination by Shawn Mendez) **Sorry for language that I purposely censored.**

 **I accept flames and criticism. I take them as advice to make my writing better. But if you people do that, might as well PM me and criticize me there. In private.**

 **Only own my OCs.**

9

"I now legally pronounce you husband and wife."

A man with blonde hair kissed a girl with black hair on the lips briefly. Today was their marriage. Everyone gave their 'aw's and cheers for the couple.

The wedded couple walked down a red carpet and into a white limo with many people throwing petals, confetti, and rice grains.

9

"I now pronounce you turtle and wife."

Donnie and April smile at each other before kissing on the lips. Every mutant and human in the area cheered. They were in front of the farm house, they wanted it there because that way, Splinter, or his grave, could join the celebration.

April and Donnie pulled away and everyone was happy.

9

Vi walked into her room and crashed onto her bed. After another long day of school, she was back. Back on the soft, soft bed.

"Violetta, would you like some orange juice?" Her Mom asked.

"Yeah okay!" Vi replied. "Be there in a sec!"

She got up and dropped her backpack on a nearby chair. She opened her closet and changed into a comfortable set of clothes and dumped her uniform into the laundry basket she passed on the way to the kitchen.

"Mama," she called as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Hey there, Violetta, how was school?" Mrs Hall asked.

"Nothing new, that's for sure," Vi replied as she poured herself some orange juice, leaned her back on the counter, put her foot against the counter cupboard and started sipping her juice.

"Oh, and Tasha and your other friends came by earlier," Mrs Hall said as she wiped the dining table.

Vi stopped sipping her juice but held it close to her lips. "Tasha?" She asked.

"Yes, Tasha Parker, your best friend," Mrs Hall replied. "You two've been together as long as you lived."

"Then how come I don't remember her?" Vi asked.

"You don't remember?" Mrs Hall chuckled. "Wow, go to college and forget your childhood friends."

"But I don't remember anything before college," Vi said as she set the half empty glass down.

"C'mon, you gotta remember at least something about them."

"Them?"

"You know, them," Mrs Hall said. Vi gave her a look of confusion. "Your friends: Tasha Parker, Jeralline Miller, Dakota Hill, Roselle Davis, Victoria Hall, and April O'Neil."

"Who?" Vi asked.

Mrs Hall ignored her question, "More of your friends are Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Casey Jones, and Sharon Kurtzman." Vi's eyes were wide. "I don't know who they are though," Mrs Hall said sweetly.

"I'm going to my room," Vi said. She finished her juice and left for her room.

9

They kicked, punched, and dodged, hitting every lava gremlin this crazy cave of lava can throw at them. So what? They're easier to defeat than the foot, they just make it really hard to get to their target. Luhan chuckled darkly as he watch the Hamato clan fight the natural guards of the cave.

"Dangsin-eun igeos-eulo gyeolko beos-eonal su eobs-eul geos-ibnida, Luhan!" (You'll never get away with this, Luhan!) Dakota exclaimed as she wrapped some gremlins in water and drowned them, causing them to turn into statues of obsidian.

"Aw, I already have," Luhan said as he laughed evilly. He went up the obsidian staircase leading to a red ruby that shone bright in the cave full of lava.

"Cliche alert," Rose grunted as she pushed a gremlin away, only to have another one come and try to bite her but she blocked the attack with her right wrist gauntlet.

"Someone get to him!" Leo ordered.

"I got it!" Ellie exclaimed. She ran in front on the steps and punched the ground that caused it to shake and make a mountain range that knocked Luhan off the stairs and into the lava.

"That's going to kill him, right?" Mikey asked. He let out a loud yell and smashed a gremlin.

"Don't count on it, Mikey," Raph grunted as he stabbed one.

Ellie made her way up the steps of earth that she made in every step until she reached the ruby. She touched it and it burned her finger.

"Ow," she murmured. "It's hot!" She yelled to her team.

"Let me try!" Vikie volunteered as she ran up the stairs. She grabbed the ruby with ease without being burnt. "I got it!" She exclaimed as she waved it at her friends, who cheered. The gremlins stopped and bowed as Vikie and Ellie descended the stairs.

"Now let's go home," Leo said.

9

"And another gem to the collection," Donnie said as Vikie tossed the ruby into a metal chest that was filled with magical items.

Donnie closed the box and locked it. He and Vikie backed away and he pressed a button on a stand that made the chest descend into the pool of algae.

"You know that that's going to be full one day, right?" Pop said.

"Well, so long as the Agma clan doesn't come to look for it, we have nothing to worry about," Donnie said as he, Vikie, and Pop exited the lab.

"You did a great job today, Ellie," Raph said as he patted Ellie on the back.

"You did too, Raph," Ellie said. Chompy, who was on Raph's lap, chortled. He had gotten a little bigger. Just a little. Like five inches taller and ten pounds heavier little. Ellie chuckled. "You did a good job too, Chompy," she said as she pet Chompy. He chortled and spit fire, making the two laugh.

Mikey grunted as he swung his remote to the side, as if to control the cart easily. "C'mon, c'mon..." He pleaded.

 **"DH WINS!"**

"Aw, sewer apples!" Mikey exclaimed as he dropped the remote on the floor.

"You'll get 'er next time, dude," Jel said as she pat his shoulder, making him smile.

"Yeah!" Rili exclaimed as she raised both her arms and fell backward from her Indian sit.

"Go, Rose! Go, Rose! Go-go, Rose!" Casey cheered as she break danced on a blue, red, purple, and orange mat she and the girls brought together for the guys to the beat of the music. Rose finished her dance with a flip and got an applause.

"Let me try!" Pop said as she joined in. She did dance moves that wowed Casey and got a louder applause. It didn't take long before it was a dance battle between the two.

"Hey, April," Donnie said as he sat beside his wife and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, Don," April replied. "How's it going?"

"Chest's almost full, we're going to need a new one soon."

"Leave it to us. We'll buy a new one by tomorrow."

"Thanks, April," he pecked her on the cheek. "You're the best." They began to kiss deeply.

"Beat you again!" Tash exclaimed as she raised her hands.

"That sucks," Vikie said as she put her cheek on her arm.

"Another game?" Tasha asked as she got ready to play the virtual hokey game.

"You're on."

Leo watched from the dojo as Ellie and Raph played with Chompy, Jel, Rili, and Mikey play video games, Rose, Casey, and Pop breakdance, Donnie and April kiss, and Vikie and Tasha play the virtual hokey game. He was alone with no one to be with. And he wasn't sure if he would ever be.

9

Vi walked down the busy hallway of her private school wearing her uniform and a black backpack.

"Hey, V-girl, would you like to go with us to the mall with us?" The fashionistas asked.

"No thanks, maybe next time," Vi replied.

"Okay."

"Hey, Hokey Hall, wanna go to the rink later?" The hockey players asked.

"When I get a new pair of skates," Vi replied.

"Hope they come soon."

"Hey, leader V, you going to the game later?" Her co-cheerleaders asked.

"I'll see to it," Vi replied.

"Hope you don't have any new upcoming tests."

"LBV, wanna go to the library later? Study for the science quiz?" The nerds asked.

"Maybe," Vi replied.

"Okay, bye."

"You want me to help you with that?" The football players asked.

"I've got it," Vi replied.

"Okay."

[I like being independent, not so much of an investment]

Vi opened her locker, grabbed a book, and shut it. She continued her journey to her homeroom.

"Hey, maybe you should study less, nerd," the bullies said then laughed, but she ignored them.

[No one to tell me what to do]

"Hey, you wanna go to the club tonight, sexy?" The pervs asked sassily, but she ignored them too.

[I like being by myself, don't gotta entertain anybody else]

She entered her homeroom and sat on the chair in front, where she was placed.

[No one to answer to]

Everything went the same for the next few days until one day when she walked down the halls once more and opened her locker like always to end the day but when she closed it, she saw Samantha, a nice girl that was cute to boys and a genuine friend to the girls, with her boyfriend, Zack, laughing. Zack used to have a crush on Vi but then she said that there's a better girl for him, Samantha, the girl who had a crush on him. It didn't take long and the two were couple. Vi frowned and walked pass them.

[But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold; Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold]

She passed another couple that was kissing deeply on a bench in the park.

[Got that young love even when we're old]

She passed by a couple who were walking. The man gently intertwined their fingers.

[Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand]

Another couple playing with a kite. The woman was on the man's back and flying the kite in the air.

[Pick me up, pull me close, be my man]

Vi frowned and walked away.

[I will love you till the end]

Vi walked back to her home and crashed onto her bed, like always. She sighed. He got up, tossed her bag onto the chair and sat in a different one in front of a desk under a lamp. She opened the desk drawer. She pulled out a pencil, a blue envelope, and a light blue and blue stationary. She placed the stationary in her desk and started writing.

[So if you're out there I swear to be good to you]

She kept the letter in the envelope and taped it to the wall in front of her. There it stayed for the rest of the school year.

[But I'm done lookin', for my future someone]

Time sped fast, and soon, summer was here.

['Cause when the time is right, you'll be here, but for now, dear no one, this is your love song]

Snap.

There was a photo of her hanging on her room wall right beside the letter of Vi graduating college. It won't be long and she'll have a dream come true.

9

5 am.

Leo stopped his training and ran out the lair. He skid to a halt when he saw a grate. He looked both ways to see if anyone was following him and when there wasn't, he stood on his toes and grabbed into the grate, just to keep his balance. From across the street, he could see a girl with long black hair, some in a side pony while the rest ran down her back, and blue eyes carrying a black backpack.

(Oh there she goes again, every morning it's the same; you walk on by my house, I wanna call out your name)

Leo smiled dreamily as she passed but frowned when she disappeared around the corner]

(I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing)

She reminded him, about Vi, his girlfriend, his girl. She was nice, smart, agile, caring, pretty, and so much more. He remembered when he swung her on the very swing Donnie swung April. When she cooked him soup when he was sick.

(You got me thinking me what we could because)

When he fed her pizza gyzoa.

When she cooked him soup when he was sick.

(I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true)

When he stammered to say, "I like you," to her.

(Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you; this is typical of love—)

He stammered for a about half an hour before just kissing her without thinking.

(I can't wait anymore, won't wait)

Tear began to fall from his eyes as he remembered more laughter and joy with her.

(I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever)

He let go of the bars and fell on his bottom and rubbed his eyes with the back on his hands.

"I miss you," he murmured to the invincible Vi he always knew that would wipe his tears and keep him safe when he couldn't.

This happened everyday. He would watch her pass and disappear at the turn then cry on his butt for sometime and going to bed at night with tears and dreaming the day she would get her memory back.

(In my dreams you're with me we'll be everything I want us to be)

Leo dreamed of Vi that night like always. Laughter. Joy. Light.

(And from there, who knows?)

Then that night, he dreamt of something that different from the rest. He was a thing on TCRI, with Vi. She was crouched on the roof, looking down on the ground. And holding... A mask. A dirty blue mask. She was crying into it.

Leo tried to move his feet and comfort her but he couldn't. Then from across the rooftop, he could see himself. Dead. A sword sticking out of his chest. It was the end for him.

And then he saw her about to jump off the building. He regained control and tried to run and reach out to her. But it was too late.

She jumped and disappeared into fog.

Never to be seen again.

(Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time)

"No!" He screamed as be jumped out of bed. Just a nightmare.

(Or is that just me in my imagination?)

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He shut them tight and cried silently.

 **Years later..**.

23-year-old Violetta smiled as she stood in front of Jose's Orphanage one winter day wearing warm clothing holding a small stack of flyers with her best friend, Tommy Perez. He was a 23-year old man with tanned skin, brown hair in a high forelock, and brown eyes.

"Would you like to come to Jose's Orphanage and adopt a kid?" Vi asked a man as she offered him a flyer, which he denied.

"How 'bout you, ma'am, would you like to come to Jose's Orphanage?" Tommy asked a woman.

"You two look like a lovely couple who want to adopt some children," Vi asked a couple, who ignored her.

"This isn't going to work, Violet," Tommy said as he walked up to her. "We need a new strategy."

"I know, I'm thinking one," Vi replied. "I just wish you would use this one until I come up with another."

"Don't worry, V, you're going to make one," he replied with a smile.

Vi snorted, "You know, sometimes I don't know if you're supporting my ideas or just being there for me and not my chores."

"C'mon, Violet, we've been at this for an entire day without the thought of bathroom or lunch," he groaned.

"Like that," Vi pointed out.

"Hey, do you see that?" He asked as he pointed to a couple that walked slowly in the crowed with puffy eyes. "Hey, where're you going? You can't leave me here!"

Vi walked up to the couple and asked, "Sir, ma'am, how could I help?"

The man sighed. "We had a child it. Someone crashed into him and died last night and no one was there to help him. He was found this morning when a policeman was going to work."

"I'm sorry," Vi said with a sad smile, "But hey, maybe he wouldn't want you to be sad. He's happy now, and he wants you to be happy too."

"Maybe you're right," the woman sniffled, "but it's hard to be happy when you've lost a child."

"Maybe you could go to Jose's Orphanage and adopt a kid. There's tons of kids who need parents there," Vi said as she handed them a flyer.

The man took it and showed it to his wife. She smiled and they thanked Vi before going into the orphanage and going out with big smiles and a brown envelope.

"You did it again, Violet," Tommy said.

"I know," Vi smiled with a shrug.

"So where to now?"

"Let's go to this Japanese restaurant I heard from my dear friend," they heard. They turned to see a 30-year old man with tan skin and black hair. "My treat."

"I'd love to, Jose, but it's just that there are still so many kids who need to—" Vi started.

"What are you talking about? Almost all the kids are adopted now," Jose said. "Their parents will pick them up as soon as their new rooms are ready."

"What? How?" Vi asked.

Jose shrugged. "I don't know how you do it, Violetta, but that's that. Kids will be real happy with their new parents. I'll meet you here out here and we'll go as soon as I let the kids know about their new parents." He left.

"Okay, what did you do, Tom?" Vi asked as she turned to him.

"What you said," he replied. "Use the strategy we have until you could make a new one. In other words, you plan I make it work."

"Oh, you little—" Vi teased with a smile.

"Let's go," Jose said.

When they got to the Japanese restaurant Jose was talking about, something in Vi just clicked. She gasped.

"Violetta, is there something wrong?" Jose asked.

"I - I've been here before," Vi replied,

"Really?"

"I - I'm not sure."

"You probably just passed by this place before and happened to smell the food. It happens to me all the time," Tommy said.

"Maybe he's right, Vi," Jose agreed, "It's probably just that."

"Oh, o - okay," Vi whispered.

"Hey, what's that?" Tommy asked.

He walked to a vending machine and was soon followed by Vi and Jose. The vending machine contained tokens instead of snacks in it.

"What's this?" Tommy asked as he crouched in front of it.

"It works like this," they heard. They turned to see a girl with long black hair with purple bangs, gold eyes, and red eyeliner and a girl with straight black hair, yellow gold eyes, and heavy makeup. "You put a coin into the machine and then you choose want you want and give it to the chef," the girl with purple bangs explained as she demonstrated, her friend following.

"Oh, thanks," Tommy said. But Vi gave the girls suspicious looks as they entered the restaurant.

When they got inside, they saw that the place was almost empty. They saw the two girls from earlier eating something on the counter and communicating with the chef.

"It's nice to see you again, Murukami-san," the girl with purple bangs said.

"You too, Miwa-chan and Shinigami-chan," the chef said.

"Um, sir, can we have these, please?" Tommy asked as he gave the three tokens to the chef.

"It would be my pleasure," the chef replied. He took the first token, which was Jose's, rubbed it and smiled. "This is my bestseller."

"Really?" Jose asked. "It would be my pleasure to eat it."

The chef rubbed the next token, which was Tommy's, and frowned, "Oh dear."

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Tommy asked.

"Oh no, it's just that this is one of the dishes the customers order the least. Are you sure you want to order it?"

"I'm sure," Tommy nodded.

The chef sighed. He then rubbed the last one, which was Vi's. He chuckled, "You know, this was the favorite dish of one of my friends."

"It is?" Jose asked.

"Yes, it was, but then there was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Vi asked.

The chef was silent for a while. "An accident that wiped her memory out and brought gloom to her friends that acted like her family. She was about to have a spouse, but then that incident cut all her connections with them."

"What happened?" Vi asked.

The chef was silent. "I should probably get your food ready, please take a seat."

"What's up with him?" Tommy asked as he and his cousins took a seat.

"I don't know, probably something personal," Jose replied.

"You're food," the chef said as he placed them in front of the corresponding people. "Pizza Gyzoa." Jose. "Suppon Nabe." Tommy. Tommy sipped some soup. "Turtle Soup." He froze. "And Sinigang Ramen." Vi. "A combination of Filipino and Japanese dishes. Enjoy."

"Turtle soup?" Tommy squeaked as the chef left.

"You ordered it, you eat it," Jose said. He took one dumpling and put it in his mouth. "Wow, this is one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"I can see why it's his best seller," Vi said. She sipped her soup and closed her eyes. She put down the spoon then something came back to her.

 _I'm in the same restaurant, but a little plainer. With people. All with blurry faces. Four people with green skin came in. All with blurry faces, too. Each had a color with it. One had orange and lime green, and other had red and emerald green, another had purple and light olive green, and the last had blue and forest green._

 _"Hey, guys," a girl wearing a yellow shirt said._

 _"Hey, April," the light olive green one said._

 _"So glad you could make it," a girl wearing a brown shirt that had what looked like bears on it said._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world," the lime green one said. "What are we aren't going to miss for the world again, Raph?" It whispered to the emerald green one._

 _"It's a new dish Murukami's making," the yellow-clothed girl said._

 _"I call it "Sinigang Ramen"," a man with grey hair said. Unlike the others, his face was clear. And it was also clear that he was blind with the black glasses._

 _"Sinigang Ramen?!" I asked excitedly. "That's like, two of my favorite dishes in one!"_

 _"I didn't think that it was even possible," a girl wearing a white tank top said._

 _"It came to me when I heard the T-sisters talk about a dish that was sour and one of the delicacies in the Philippines. I went to a Filipino restaurant the next day to try it for myself. It was one of the best things I've ever tasted. So I decided to try making some. It doesn't taste as well, but I'd like to know what you think," the blind man said._

 _"Let me try," I said. He put a bowl of Sinigang Ramen in front of me. I took a spoon and tasted it. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. It was sour like Sinigang but it had the taste of ramen. But something was missing._

 _"So, how is it?" The forest green one asked._

 _"Something's missing," I replied._

 _"What?" The blind man asked._

 _"Did you add tamarind?" I asked._

 _"No. I have not."_

 _"Well, since you don't have any local tamarind farms in New York, I think we could buy you some powder at the grocery tomorrow."_

 _"That would be wonderful, Violetta-chan, please do," the blind man said._

 _"It would be our pleasure," the white-clothed girl said._

 _The next night, we gave the man the powder and tasted his new dish._

 _"It isn't as good as I thought it would, but it's close," a girl wearing a rose shirt said._

 _"Thank you, Roselle-chan," the blind man thanked. "Good to know."_

 _"You have a good taste, Vi," the forest green one said as he patted my back._

 _I blushed. "T-thanks, Leo."_

"Vi? Violet? Violetta!" Tommy screamed in Vi's face. "Earth to Violetta Hall. You okay?"

"Oh? Uh, y-yeah," Vi replied.

"Are you sure?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, I just need fresh air," she said as she got up and left the store.

When she got home, she was treated by a big crowd shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIOLETTA!"

Vi backed away in surprise. "Mama, papa?" She asked. She ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Go to see you too, Violetta," Mr Hall said.

"You too, papa," Vi replied.

"Happy birthday, Aunt V," she heard. She looked down and saw a blonde 3-year old with blue eyes holding a small present.

"Aw, thank you, Nathan," Vi replied as she took the gift and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again, Violetta," she heard. She looked up and saw her sister.

"Veronica!" She exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

"Happy birthday," Veronica greeted.

"Happy birthday, Violetta," Veronica's husband greeted.

"Thanks, Arthur," Vi thanked.

Everyone celebrated Vi's birthday, and after cake, they decided to use the time to get to know each other before presents.

"Hey," Vi heard. She turned to see a girl with black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and red and white glasses. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Tasha," Tasha held out her hand, "Tasha Parker."

 _"Hiya, I'm Tasha Parker," a 3-year old with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of big black glasses said._

 _I smiled in exchange._

 _"Do you wanta play?" Tasha asked._

 _I nodded with a smile._

"Tasha Parker," Vi murmured.

"Yes?" Tasha asked.

"We met when we were three, right?" Vi asked.

"Yeah."

"And you asked me to play, correct?"

"Mm-hmm."

 _"Violetta Hall," the teacher called._

 _I walked up to her and she gave me a paper. I returned to my seat and started reading it._

 _"To: Violetta Hall... you have been accepted to study in New York," it read._

 _"We're going to America!" 15-year-old Tasha exclaimed as she hugged me._

"Then you hugged me when we were first going to America, right?"

"You remember? Wow, you have good memory," Tasha said.

"Oh, uh, not really, I only remember now," Vi replied.

"That's awesome!" Tasha exclaimed.

"It is?"

"Heck, yeah. Last time I saw you, we were like 18."

"18?"

"Yeah! At a water tower? Or was it in the woods?"

 _"Violetta!"_

Vi shook her head.

"Do you... Remember anything?" Tasha asked.

"Just my name being called," Vi replied. She chuckled bitterly, "I didn't know who that voice belonged to but in one of my flashbacks, I called him Leo."

"You're remembering," Tasha murmured.

"What?"

"Leo's a boy. A good boy. Who um... Likes you very much?" Tasha said.

"Like?"

"Yeah, more like love?"

 _"Hey, u-um... Vi?" A voice asked. I turned to see a forest green mutant turtle wearing a blue mask walked towards me. I can't move even if I tried to walk away "C-can I tell you something?"_

 _"Sure, why not?" I replied. It sat down beside me and stammered for a few minutes. "Leo, are you oka—"_

 _"I LIKE YOU, VIOLETTA HALL!" it exclaimed. It—HE covered his mouth with his hand and I looked at him in confusion._

 _"You what?"_

 _"I - I - I... I like you," it murmured._

 _"You do?"_

 _"Y-yeah."_

 _"Leo, I- I don't know what to sa—"_

 _He suddenly kissed me I pulled away and punched him in the gut. My vision turned red._

 _"Vi, I—" It said tearfully._

 _"I'm going to go, Leo," I said in a angry voice. I got up and began to leave._

 _"Vi, wait!" It called but I didn't listen. I just kept walking away. "Vi!" It sobbed. "Please, don't go."_

"I didn't happen to punch him in the gut, did I?" Vi asked.

"Punch him in the gut?" Tasha scoffed, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, one second he said, "I like you," the next he kissed me and then I punched him and left."

"Oh, no wonder he didn't talk to us after that day," Tasha murmured.

"When was that day?"

"I can't remember the exact date, but I think it was a few days before Valentines."

"Wha—"

"It's time for presents!" Mrs Hall exclaimed.

Vi, her friends and family sat by a circular table. Vi was given many gifts and she loved all of them. The last few ones gave her lots of unexpected flashbacks, though, but it didn't stop her from having a great time.

9

A few days later, Vi was living her normal life again. She ended her shift for the day and walked out, but when she did, she met up with a crowd of men...again. The entire football team had a crush on her since college and has been stalking her ever since, and has been luring in other boys and making the crowd bigger in a daily basis.

"Have you decided yet?" They asked.

"Uh...not yet. Still got lots of work to do, but, um, I will, but it would help if you don't crowd me so much, okay? Okay. Bye," Vi said as she snuck pass crowd and away from it.

[I don't really like big crowds]

"You okay, Vi?" One of her nurses, Gigi, asked.

"I'm fine," Vi replied, walking away.

[I tend to shut people out]

Zander, Zack's older brother, slung an arm over Vi's shoulder, but Vi stopped and ducked so Zander's arm was slung over air without him noticing, he was too busy bragged about his plans for them.

[I like my space, yeah]

Vi waited at the bus stop, but when she looked across the street, she wished she didn't. When the bus came, she cleared the view and a couple was saying a smoothie in front of an Italian restaurant.

[But I'd love to have a soul mate; God will give him to me someday; And I know—]

Vi's head rolled to the side as she watched the buildings go by. She smiled.

[it'll be worth the wait]

Vi hopped off the bus, it was sunset now, the hospital was a long way from her apartment.

[So if you're out there I swear to be good to you]

She took a short walk to the park while passing by the kids playing there.

[But I'm done lookin', for my future someone (oooh); Cause when the time is right You'll be here, but for now]

She got out of the park and walked into the alley next to her house to throw her trash.

[Dear no one, this is your love song]

She put her trash into the bin and was about to leave but the way was blocked by three purple dragons.

She sighed, "Money?"

"You guessed it," one of them said. "And we're gonna get it from ya one way or another."

"You want money? I know a place where you could," a voice said.

"What in the name of—" another gangster asked.

"It's called a JOB!" The voice exclaimed.

In a blink of an eye, the three gangsters were down in a mist and Vi stood there in moving.

"You okay, ma'am?" The voice asked.

She turned to the direction of the voice and saw a silhouette of a muscular figure.

"Did you save me?" She asked.

"I was about to, but you did that yourself," it replied.

"Me? How?"

"I don't know maybe—" the voice froze. It seemed to be staring at her. "You..." The silhouette suddenly ran to the rooftops.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Vi exclaimed.

She ran on the sidewalk of the figure's tracks. She got tired eventually, but made it long enough to the silhouette go down a manhole. She followed and was soon in front of four mutants and seven girls, two of which were different.

"Vi!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

She turned to see Tasha running towards her and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed a voice," Vi replied.

"What voice?"

"The voice of your memories?" A blonde asked. Vi took note of her features. Unruly blonde hair in long pigtails, white wolf ears with yellow ends. She wore a yellow hoodie with a white stripe across it, white jeans with a yellow stripe across it, and black boots with buckles. None of those mattered when Vi saw her baby blue eyes. She dared to glance down and there she saw a necklace with a golden pendant yellow pixelated a eight-rayed sun printed on it. The necklace shined in the faint light.

 _"Hey, I'm Popcorn, what's your name?"_

 **FLASH**

 _"Poppy R—"_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"Very well. Popcorn Ryan, I declare you as the guardian of both ancient and modern light."_

"So?" The blonde asked again, making Vi snap out of her thoughts. "Was it the voice of your memories or what?"

"No, the voice of a coward who wouldn't show up to me," Vi replied.

"Ooo, you just got burned by your girlfriend, dude," a lime green turtle wearing an orange mask chirped to a forest green one wearing a blue mask.

The blue banded turtle rolled its eyes and shoved the other in the face.

9

Months later...

Vi leaned forward and rested her crossed arms on the railing of the Statue of Liberty.

"You like it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's looks nice," she replied.

She started at the water show Rili was putting up. She stood at the base of the statue with the others.

"You made Dakota do this why exactly?" Vi asked.

"Don't call her that, she'll get raged," Leo replied.

"Why not? It's her real name."

"How 'bout Pop?"

She sighed, "Fine, but that doesn't answer my question."

He chuckled, "I did it because I..."

"You want to confess your feelings to me again?"

"How did—"

"Flashbacks."

"Man, this was easier the last time," he said while rubbing his nape.

"Yeah, right."

There was an awkward silence between them. Leo looked at Vi and smiled, and she gave an answering one back.

Leo took her to the beach the next night, he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air while spinning, making her shriek in delight.

(We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side)

Leo chased Vi and she tripped onto the sand, spitting some out. He knelt next to her and asked if she was okay, only to have sand thrown onto his face. It then became a sand battle in no time.

(Our hands are gently intertwined, a feeling I just can't describe)

"Hey, Vi," Leo called. He walked to her. She was sitting in the shore.

"Hey, Leo," she replied, "Do you think that we could go together?"

"We could. Like Donnie and April."

"But what will my mother say? What will happen when my family finds out?"

"Oh, right..."

Vi sighed, "I have to go." She stood up.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned around.

"Um... Maybe I should ask this now, before you go..." Leo took a deep breath, "Will you be my girl friend?"

Vi gasped, "I-I sorry, Leo, I have to decline." And with that, she left.

Leo frowned.

(And all this time we spent alone thinking we cannot belong)

He kicked the sand into the ocean and cried into his knees. She did not dare to look back.

(To something so damn beautiful, so damn beautiful)

A month later, everything was up and running again, but Vi wasn't part of it. She kept her work at the hospital while the Hamato clan continued stopping Luhan while collecting gems at the same time.

One morning, Leo woke up with tears...again. He pulled the drawer of his nightstand open and sat up as he took out a small fuzzy ultramarine box. He opened it. It contained a pair of sapphire studs created from the gem of the sky. It was like Vi, perfect.

(I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true)

"Why?"

(Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you)

He sobbed into his knees as he clutched the box

(This is typical of love, I can't wait anymore, won't wait; I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever)

Minutes later, he stopped crying and got dressed for the day. He placed the box beside a picture of Leo hugging Vi from behind on one of their mutation. In the picture, Vi wore a forest green shirt and the pair of sky studs Leo gave her a week before.

(In my dreams you're with me we'll be everything I want us to be)

Leo stared at the picture for sometime before smiling. He had hopes. Although not much,he still had.

(And from there, who knows? Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me in my imagination?)

Life continued on. Years passed and Donnie and April had twins for kids. One girl and one boy. The girl was named May while the boy was named Derek.

Soon, the Newtralizer somehow got himself mutated and became more dangerous than the Super Shredder and the Mega Shredder combined. With the help of the salamandrians, the Newtralizer was defeated, but Mona Lisa was killed, she told Raphael to find someone else to make him happy, if he doesn't, his life will be filled with sorrow. Those were her last words before passing away. And so, Raph got married Haven, who didn't even plan on getting married. They had a son named Aaron, named after one of Haven's friends.

Mikey got along with Tasha, who wasn't very happy with Shinigami since she wanted to be single forever, like Karai, and she let Mikey know that the hard way. So Tasha and Mikey had a daughter named Trisha.

Casey became the coach of the bast hockey team in the world. He had not spouse, but he didn't care. His sister, Iris Jones, on the other hand, married a guy named Luke. That's a whole other story.

(Imagination, imagination)

Leo was left alone, with no spouse, his heart was crush, and never used it again. He became a lone turtle, with no love in his life. His brothers and friends felt pity for him so they let him babysit their children, and it turned out, he was a great babysitter.

For Vi, she had a boyfriend named Isaac Rickard. He was one of the boys who courted her everyday, but he always stood at the back of the crowd and never asked her out. So now you're wondering, 'Wait, if he stands at the back of the crowd and never asks her out, then how did he become her boyfriend?' Well, one day, she was chased off a building by the crowd of boys who want to court her. How did she end up up there? Well, she was invited to a party and she was allowed to bring a plus one, soon, all the boys heard and were pushing each other to get to her. Isaac didn't join in but she fell off the roof and fell into Isaac's arms, and ever since, Vi dated him and they got together and were known as "Visaac". Who called them that? You don't need to care.

9

One summer night, Vi and Isaac were laying in the field of grass. He invited her to come to his summer house at upstate where he spent every summer. He also had a winter house, but that was not a good option since in was located at the middle of a certain mountain in Korea by a winter resort.

"Hey, that's the Big Dipper," Isaac pointed out. Vi followed his finger and traced the constellation. "Pretty isn't it?"

Vi chuckled, "Seen that a hundred times."

"Aw, man. Really? 'Cause I've never seen it before."

"You're a science teacher and you've never seen it before?"

Isaac chuckled nervously. "Not in person."

"You should've said it sooner."

Isaac shrugged.

They enjoyed peace for a few more minutes. They heard a sudden scream.

"What the heck was that?" Isaac asked as he sat up.

"I don't know, let's go see," Vi replied. She stood up and walked to the direction of the scream with her boyfriend in tow.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the couple found themselves in a forest clearing. In front were four kids. Two girls and two boys. One girl had brown eyes, and blonde hair parted in the middle tied in twin tails. Another girl had blue eyes, light olive green SKIN, and red hair parted in the middle tied in a low pony with hair falling off her side burns. One boy had red brown eyes, red hair in a neat hair cut, and black horn-rimmed glasses. The other boy had ginger messy red hair, emerald green eyes, emerald green SKIN, and a SHELL! Full on shell with the plastron and carapace!

"Is that a shell?" Isaac asked.

"You bet it is," Vi replied.

The door suddenly opened and there stood a muscular figure. It put two of its three fingers to its mouth and whistled.

"Last one in's street pizza!" The blonde said. She started running for the door.

"No fair, Trish! No fair!" The boy with emerald green skin exclaimed as he red to the door with the other two following.

9

Leo watched as he counted. Trisha-one, Aaron-two, May-four, and Derek-five.

Derek, Donnie's son, yes, the redhead boy with fair skin, may be the last one to enter, but he was the first one to sit on the table. May, Donnie's daughter with light olive green skin, was next and then Aaron, Raph's son with emerald green skin. Trisha, Mikey's daughter with blonde hair, was last.

"Looks like you're the street pizza tonight, Trish," May commented.

"Haha, very funny, May," Trisha replied sarcastically.

"You know, I actually thought that Aaron would be the sarcastic one," Mikey commented as he walked in. He set down a pot of soup on the table.

"Mikey, I told you that you serve soup in bowls, not in pots," Tasha said as she walked in. He tried her hair into a bun and adjusted her glasses.

"No prob, Tash," Mikey grinned. He lifted the pot and put it back I to the kitchen.

"Guys, I can't find the dining room," Pop called out.

"The other door!" Everyone chorused.

The dining room door opened and Pop smiled sheepishly.

"Pop, you've lost your way to the dining room ever since we and it renovated," Tasha said.

Pop shrugged.

"Maybe next time, you should give Aunt Popcorn a map of the place," Aaron said.

"What he said," Pop agreed.

Tasha sighed. She walked into the kitchen and came out with what looked like pork in brown sauce. She set it down on the table and everyone started at it like it came from a different universe.

"Um..." May pronounced, "Yum?"

"Soup's ready!" Mikey called.

"Not in the pot!" Tasha reminded.

Mikey came back a few minutes later with a tray full of bowls of soup. He placed each bowl by a plate. It was a long table.

"Dinner's ready!" Tasha called.

"What's dinner?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, right," Tasha murmured. "Supper's ready!"

"I know what dinner means. But what's FOR dinner?"

"Food!"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"And you know that you should eat whatever food is on the table!"

And with that, Ellie came down grumbling.

"Where's April and Donnie?" Mikey asked as he took a seat.

"They're in the barn," Ellie replied as she and Pop took their seats.

"I'll call him," Tasha said, about to walk out.

"Oh, and Haven's in the woods," Pop added.

Leo sighed. "You get Donnie and April, I'll get Haven."

9

"Man that house's loud," Isaac commented. His stomach growled. "How long have we been out?"

"Long enough, we'll come back tomorrow," Vi said. She got up and so did Isaac, they're turned around and came face-to-face with a red head.

Everyone screamed and that moment, Tasha, Leo, April, and Donnie came out and saw Isaac running towards them.

"Someone help me!"

In the bushes, the red head and Vi ha finally calmed down.

"Haven?" Vi asked.

"Vi? Is that you?" Haven asked.

"It is!" They chorused as they hugged each other.

"Someone help me!"

"That boy's pathetic as /)85," Haven commented.

Vi ignored the use of language and came of the bushes to grab Isaac by the collar of his shirt.

"Calm down, Isaac," Vi deadpanned.

"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm," Isaac repeated to himself. He only noticed his surroundings now and saw the turtles. "I'm NOT calm, I'm NOT calm, I'M NOT CALM!"

Vi rolled her eyes. Haven stepped in front of Isaac and waved her Raphael and in front of his eyes. He followed her hands and she snapped, a sparkle crossed his eyes and he was snoring on the grass. Vi let go of his collar.

"Well, that ends our relationship. Better get packing," Vi commented.

She picked up Isaac and started dragging him back to the summer house.

"I'll help!" April volunteered. She ran up to Vi and helped her pick up her boyfriend and they were off.

Leo shrugged, "Dinner's ready."

"What, Leo, you just saw Vi and her boyfriend, and you're totally cool with this?" Haven asked.

"At least he's human."

"She has air and wind powers," Haven said.

"And is the guardian of the eternal air," Donnie added.

"You can't expect him to marry her without getting deformed children," Haven said.

"Dinner's ready," Leo mumbled. And he walked in as if nothing happened.


End file.
